Fatal Inertia
Fatal Inertia (フェイタル・イナーシャ) is a futuristic racing game which combines aspects of go-kart racing with aerial warfare. Set during the mid 22nd century, it revolves around the titular racing competition sponsored by several influential mega corporations. Having become one of the world's most popular forms of entertainment, Fatal Inertia has pilots race against one another for fame and glory using high-speed hovering vehicles provided by each of the aforementioned sponsors. During development, the designers originally planned to include free-roaming modes that did not always involve racing. But because of costs and time restraints, they ended up being scrapped. Among these unfinished modes were Hot Potato, a racing elimination event, and Vampire, a chasing game similar to tag. Ideas implemented by other games were also used to help create Fatal Inertia. For instance, the concept behind the magnetic weapons equipped by racecrafts was inspired by Katamari Damacy. The game was designed by Michael Bond of Koei Canada while Takazumi Tomoike served as the producer. The composers of the soundtrack were Starsky Patridge, Peter Lalonde, and Chris "Lash" Thompson. A retail version was released for the Xbox 360, whereas the PlayStation 3 port became a download-only title. It was originally intended to be a launch title for the PlayStation 3 before technical difficulties with the Unreal Engine delayed the game's progress, causing the Xbox 360 version to be released ahead of schedule. Gameplay Every race consists of eight contestants who must reach the finish line first in order to win. To do so, they must pass through the checkpoint during several laps while overtaking the rest of the competition at the same time. With the push of a button, racers may automatically return to their initial checkpoint in case they run off course or head the wrong direction. Another button input switches the camera angle to the rear which helps in evading enemy fire or aiming weapons from behind. The player's speed and ranking is also displayed on the lower right portion of the screen to help determine their current position in the race. Aside from thrusting and braking, players can also double-tap the left and right triggers to perform a barrel roll to repel enemy fire or shake off unwanted weapons attached to the craft. This can be done as many times over to endure relentless assaults. Another maneuver is the brake boost which is triggered by holding the brake button while thrusting forward. The player's racecraft experiences a drop in speed at first, but their accelerated jump starts at an incredible rate once the boost gauge is filled up from the move. This technique, however, should be used sparingly since constant overuse may cause the craft's engine to stall. The main portion of the game offers four different events, each one having a set of rules and restrictions. The types of events players must go through differ throughout every league in Career Mode. *'Combat Race' - Known as Melee in Fatal Inertia EX, it is a straightforward race in which pilots can fire all kinds of weapons to take out opponents and win. It is the most common event among the four. *'Magnet Mayhem' - In place of weapon pads, every craft is given a limitless supply of magnets they can use to thwart one another. Being able to evade or perform a barrel roll is necessary in order to survive this event. *'Velocity' - A race that solely focuses on speed over sabotage. The only items available are Rockets, Force Blasts, and Time Dilators, all three items that affect a craft's acceleration. *'Knockout' - An elimination mode in which all eight pilots must compete in 7 laps. Throughout each lap, the lowest ranked racecraft is automatically removed from the course. The last one remaining becomes the victor. Modes The game provides a range of modes for one or two players. Some of these may also unlock new content by accomplishing specific tasks or achievements. *'Quick Race' - Sets players up with a quick race through four different events or a time trial. Can be used for further practicing. *'Career Mode' - The heart of the game, it allows players to compete in three different leagues: Exhibition (initially available), Professional, and Elite. The higher the league, the more challenging the other contestants become. Each league is comprised of several series which in turn contains multiple events. *'Online Mode' - Enables players to compete against one another online. Up to 8 players may participate at a time. *'Training Mode' - Offers 3 tutorial sections covering on flight, combat, and the various events available. *'Garage Mode' - This is where players can customize their racecraft by applying upgrades, new parts, and even paint jobs. It cannot be selected until players begin Career Mode. Racecrafts There are four available racecrafts developed and all of them have their own strengths and weaknesses. While players initially start out with a Mercury Class racecraft, the other three are obtained by finishing the Exhibition League races. Most of the following stats below are rated from A (best) to D (poor). *'Top Speed' - The maximum speed rate of the racecraft. *'Acceleration' - Determines how fast the racecraft can accelerate. *'Handling' - Displays the racecraft's steering capabilities. *'Braking' - Represents the racecraft's braking ability. *'Mass' - This stat measures the racecraft's overall mass. The higher the ranking, the heavier it is. *'Strength' - Gauges the racecraft's durability against incoming attacks or damage caused by collisions. *'Ammunition' - Determines how much magnets a racecraft can shoot in a row. The game also provides various upgrades and weapons that players can find to modify the parameters and appearance of their racecraft. Changing parts is done in Garage Mode as long as the right styling attachments are obtained. Phoenix Class :Top Speed - B :Acceleration - B :Handling - B :Braking - C :Mass - B :Strength - C :Ammunition - 2x A craft with well-balanced parameters and a remarkable performance rating. Built by Phoenix Motors, its agility makes up for its mediocre handling and durability. Mounted on the vehicle's wings are engines that serve to enhance its already impressive speed. The Phoenix racecraft was one of the earliest models released during the beginning of Fatal Inertia. Aurora Class :Top Speed - A :Acceleration - C :Handling - C :Braking - B :Mass - C :Strength - D :Ammunition - 1x The fastest craft available, it was manufactured by the Aurora Syndicate. However, its questionable reliability and lack of control make it suited only for the more advanced players. The exotic design of this vehicle was based on previous jet propelled models that broke terrestrial speed records during the 21st and 22nd centuries. Also, the extra large wings attached to it are built to help stabilize its handling performance. This craft was previously banned by the league for its unstable performance only to be reinstated by popular demand. Mercury Class :Top Speed - D :Acceleration - A :Handling - A :Braking - D :Mass - D :Strength - B :Ammunition - 1x Created by Mercury Engineering, this light and fast craft is best known for its superior maneuvering. Often a good choice for beginning racers or for navigating complex circuits. The vehicle's overall speed is low, but its acceleration and control are top-notch. Several parts for this racecraft are named after animals, mostly birds and other winged creatures due to the craft's avian design. Its development was inspired by joint strike fighters of the 22nd century. Titan Class :Top Speed - B :Acceleration - D :Handling - D :Braking - A :Mass - A :Strength - A :Ammunition - 3x A bulky yet powerful craft constructed by Titan Industries. It compensates for its poor handling and mobility with greater offense, weapon space, and heavy-duty armor. Recommended for more experienced veterans who can handle the vehicle's awkward maneuvering. Can pick up twice the amount of slots used for magnetic weaponry. Stages The original game offers six unique racing environments divided into 51 separate circuits. These harsh areas are filled with numerous natural obstacles that may endanger contestants, making them the perfect grounds for the competition. Some of these tracks may also be laid with gas bombs or underwater mines. Fatal Inertia EX adds an additional environment mainly used for training purposes. Achievements PlayStation 3 Port The PlayStation 3 port of Fatal Inertia (referred to as Fatal Inertia EX) is a download-only title featuring a number of adjustments and improvements as well as additional content. All of these are listed below. *Two-player function for Career Mode. *New tutorials and background music. *Modified event schedules for all three career leagues. *A new "Master" difficulty setting for expert players in Quick Race Mode. *New weather effects and scenery enhancements. *An overhauled Garage Mode for further customization of vehicles. *An extra racing venue consisting of eight separate circuits. *Sixaxis and DualShock 3 controller support provide haptic feedback as well as tilt control for steering. *New online series events and leaderboards added to further enhance online gaming experience. Allusions *The final engine upgrade for the Mercury Class is named after Koei's Warriors series. Gallery Phoenix_Class_Craft_(FI).png|Phoenix class racecraft Aurora_Class_Craft_(FI).png|Aurora class racecraft Mercury_Class_Craft_(FI).png|Mercury class racecraft Titan_Class_Craft_(FI).png|Titan class racecraft External Links *Fatal Inertia Official Japanese Website *Fatal Inertia Official English Website, Official English blog *Japanese wiki *Trailer movie Category:Games